Xubuntu
Xubuntu is a Canonical Ltd. recognized derivative of Ubuntu (a Linux operating system), using Xfce as its desktop environment. Like Ubuntu, its default browser is Mozilla Firefox. The current version is 11.04 (Natty Narwhal) and the next version is 11.10 (Omeiric Ocelot). Although it is recognized by Canonical, it has many bugs. Although Xubuntu was the second partner of Ubuntu, as Lubuntu is more lightweight, Ubuntu and Kubuntu are more sophisticated, Xubuntu has only gained a few users. Releases Under construction Bugs Xubuntu's latest stable release, 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat), has numerous bugs. I use Traditional Chinese as an example. Firstly, the Mozilla Firefox is in Simplified Chinese. Secondly, many parts are still in English, id est not translated. This includes the logout window and some of the applications. Thirdly, the new Xorg 1.9 available in Maverick is not compatible with nVidia based chipsets that use the (nvidia-96) and (nvidia-173) drivers. Fourthly, Xubuntu 10.10 does not support the XDMCP protocol for remote graphical logins. Users who require XDMCP support will need to install another display manager, such as wdm or xdm, for this functionality. Fifthly,The TERM variable is not set in Xfce4-terminal. This causes issues for many terminal users. Sixthly, The Xubuntu documentation still advertises the 9.10 version. List of pre-installed applications * Abiword - word processor * Catfish - desktop search * Common Unix Printing System - printer utility and PDF creator * Evince - PDF reader * Firefox - web browser * GIMP - graphics editor * Gnumeric - spreadsheet editor * Mousepad - text editor * Orage - calendar * Pidgin - internet messenger * Thunderbird - e-mail client * XChat - IRC * Xsane - scanner utilities Comparison with other lightweight operating system Lightweight operating systems are operating systems that use lightweight desktop environments. They require fewer RAM than operating systems using 'regular' desktop environments, such as fancier GNOME and KDE. Machine used to perform tests (Old machine): * Microprocessor: 2.8GHz Intel Pentium D 820 * Graphic Card: Leadtek GT220 GDDR3 HDMI 1024MB * RAM: Volume variable (but low), 800MHz DDR2 Comparison with Xfce Debian * Version tested: Xubuntu 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat) vs Xfce Debian 5.0 (Lenny) Xubuntu used more than twice the RAM as Xfce Debian in simple tasks. The result is terrible and unacceptable. Comparison with Lubuntu * Version tested: Xubuntu 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat) vs Lubuntu 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat) Xubuntu and Lubuntu are both derivatives of Ubuntu. They uses different desktop environments. Lubuntu uses LXDE and it requires fewer RAM. Although Lubuntu is not officially recognized by Canonical, GSW admin thinks it is better than Xubuntu. It allows faster computing overall. It uses the faster Chromium as its default browser rather than Firefox. However, Firefox has more themes (Personas) and extensions than Chromium. Overall comment The comment to Xubuntu by GSW administrator is unfavorable. Download and Install Xubuntu 10.10 This section is under construction (section created January 19, 2011). Xubuntu was not recommended by GSW. However, if you really want to use it, here is the guide. Using web browser to download Xubuntu 1. Go to www.xubuntu.org/getubuntu. 2. Xubuntu provides 14 mirrors from different places to download. Click the place close to you. 3. If you want to download the 32-bit (Intel x86 / i386) ISO image (697MB), click xubuntu-*-'desktop'-i386.iso to download. If you want to download the 64-bit (AMD64 or EM64T) ISO image (693MB), click xubuntu-*-'desktop'-amd64.iso to download. * = Release number Using BitTorrent to download Xubuntu (recommended) BitTorrent is a peer-to-peer protocol and it is more secure. The download process will not be interrupted because it is a bit-to-bit technology. 1. Make sure you have downloaded a BitTorrent client. GSW admin recommends μTorrent. 2. Go to www.xubuntu.org/get#maverick. 3. Click the nearest mirror from the 14 locations. Install Xubuntu External links * Official website of Xubuntu Category:Ubuntosphere Category:Under construction